Make You Feel My Love
by Wiloo
Summary: Finn n'est plus là à présent. Le Glee club soit s'en sortir et avancer. OS hommage pour Finn, et pour Cory aussi. J'espère que vous aimerez.


**Salut, alors voici un OS sur la mort de Finn. Je crois que l'écrire m'a fait du bien. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bien sûr je me suis inspiré de l'épisode "The Quaterback"**

**Je dédie bien sûr cette fiction à Cory. Il me manquera toujours, même si je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer. Je sais que c'était une personne bien.**

Rest In Peace Angel.

* * *

La vie ne lui avait jamais semblé si dure. Si insurmontable. Elle avait perdu ce qui avait le plus compté dans toute sa vie. Rachel avait surmonté des tas de choses pourtant. Elle avait eu des tas de moments difficiles. Lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Lorsqu'on ne la remarquait pas. Mais à présent elle aurait tellement aimé ressentir toutes ces choses, de pleurer pour cela plutôt que pour sa mort. Un mot si court. Et pourtant tant de douleur. Finn était parti. C'était bel et bien réel. Rachel aurait voulu que son coeur ne batte plus. Qu'elle ne ressente plus toute cette peine et surtout qu'elle soit près de lui. Il était son âme soeur.

Ils lui parlaient tous. Ils étaient compréhensifs. Ils étaient aimants. Mais elle n'acceptait pas leur amour, leur compassion, alors qu'eux aussi souffraient. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : lui. Sa présence. Sa grande main serrant tendrement la sienne. Et alors elle aurait pu tout traverser. Elle ne voulait plus être heureuse. Elle ne croyait ne plus pouvoir l'être. Comment aurait-ce pu être possible ? Kurt lui prit soudainement la main. Elle était chaude. Elle était vivante. Rachel avait envie de pleurer. Mais comme d'habitude, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si ses yeux n'acceptaient pas que Finn soit vraiment mort. Comme s'ils l'empêchaient de l'accepter complètement aussi. Rachel sentit alors la tête de Kurt se poser sur son épaule. Un bruit de sanglot retentit dans son oreille. Son coeur se brisa un peu plus. Elle était égoïste. Ils l'avaient tous aimé. Tous les new directions étaient tristes. Et ils s'étaient réunis dans l'auditorium pour surmonter cela ensemble. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?

C'était à son tour de parler à présent. Chacun devait dire quelque chose. Pour lui. Elle aurait voulu chanter, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et parla.

"Je l'aimais. Je l'aime encore. Je l'aimerais toujours je crois. Je sais qu'il m'aimait aussi. Il ... il était tellement ... Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire la personne qu'il était. C'était celui qui vous faisait rire quand vous vous sentiez mal. Celui qui vous affirmait que vous étiez parfaite au moment où vous vous sentiez abominable. C'était celui que j'avais choisi. Pour ça et pour tellement d'autres choses. J'ai peur vous savez. J'ai peur d'oublier comment il était. D'oublier son petit sourire en coin, sa voix. D'oublier que c'était celui que j'aimais. Je me souviens du plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on m'ait jamais fait : une étoile nommée Finn. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous était au courant, mais il me l'avait offerte pour me guider au cas où je serais perdue. Je la regarde tous les soirs. Je ne sais pas si ça m'aide, mais j'ai l'impression, pendant quelques instants, qu'il est de retour. "

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Certains pleuraient, d'autres n'osaient pas. Quinn faisait partie de la première catégorie. Ses larmes tombaient silencieusement sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rachel se leva et alla à côté de Quinn. Elle l'a prit silencieusement dans les bras. La blonde se décida à dire quelques mots.

"Je sais qu'il t'aimait plus que tout Rachel. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur prend un coup. Quelque fois, je pense aux choses idiotes qu'il disait et j'ai envie de sourire, mais c'est comme si mon sourire était bloquée. Comme si mon sourire ne reviendrait plus jamais sur mes joues. Il était un ami incroyable. Il était gentil. Compréhensif. Il se souciait de tout le monde. Il était notre quaterback."

Rachel sentit alors ses yeux la brûler. Un larmes dégoulina sur sa joue. Elle ne la retint pas.  
Malgré les sanglots qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, elle décida de parler une fois encore. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire.

"Un jour, il m'a dit que quelque chose dans ma voix le touchait. Et ce jour-là, j'ai su que c'était lui. Non pas parce que je l'avais touché, mais parce qu'il me l'avait dit comme si c'était normal. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire à quel point sa voix à lui me touchait. A quel point il pouvait faire ressentir des choses aux gens avec. Il ne se considérait pas comme un très bon chanteur, mais il avait tort. C'était le meilleur que je n'ai jamais entendu. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne lui aurait jamais dit. Tellement de choses que j'aurai voulu qu'il sache. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard... Le temps où je pouvais être la fille la plus heureuse de la Terre est révolu."

Blaine, qui était non loin, se rapprocha un peu de Rachel.

"Rachel, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie. Tu ne retrouveras jamais ce que tu as perdu, comme nous ne retrouverons jamais cet ami si précieux. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu que tu penses cela. Il aurait voulu que tu te ressaisisses. Que tu brilles à Broadway. Que tu aimes un autre homme, un homme bien, parce que tu le mérites. Alors même si Finn ne reviendra jamais, la vie n'est pas finie. Ta vie n'est pas finie. Tu as plein de choses à découvrir encore. Comme tout le monde ici. Je vous en prie, pensez à ce qu'il aurait voulu vous dire. Il aurait essayé de vous faire rire. Il aurait essayé jusqu'à ce que vous riez." dit-il en s'adressant à toute la pièce.

Peu à peu, les new directions se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où était Rachel, Quinn et Blaine.

Rory sentit que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose.

"Vous savez, je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que vous. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu, j'étais impressionné. Il était populaire, j'étais simplement le pauvre nouvel élève étranger qu'on tabasse parce qu'on s'ennuie. Il était tout seul, dans cette salle. J'ai saisi ma chance et je suis allé lui parlé. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait être amis. Il a souri et m'a dit qu'on ne faisait pas ça en Amérique. Mais il ne s'est pas moqué. N'importe quel autre élève se serait moqué, mais lui il a même accepté. Et il m'a dit de venir au glee club. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça."

Marley, Kitty, Ryder et Jake acquiescèrent. Eux non plus n'avaient pas été très proches de Finn, seulement ils l'avaient aimé pour sa personne.

Un cercle était formé à présent. Les New Directions se donnaient la main. Ensemble, on était plus fort.

"Merci. Juste, merci. Maintenant, j'aimerai chanter quelque chose..." annonça Rachel, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
_ and the whole world is on your case,_  
_ I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_ to make you feel my love._

Santana sentit ses joues devenir humides. Elle pleurait également. Malgré toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu dire à Finn, elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, et il l'avait aidé lors de son coming out. Elle lui serait à jamais reconnaissante._  
_

_ When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_ and there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_ I could hold you for a million years_  
_ to make you feel my love._

Kurt comprenait la douleur de ces familles brisées. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère. Mais perdre un frère en plus, c'était tellement affreux. Il se souvenait de ses phrases idiotes, de son sourire qu'il trouvait niais parfois. Mais il se rappelerait toujours de lui comme de la personne qui les avait guidé jusqu'à la victoire.

_ I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_ but I would never do you wrong._  
_ I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_ no doubt in my mind where you belong._

Will ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part. Et pourtant, ces élèves lui prouvaient le contraire, ils voulaient aller de l'avant. Mais est-ce que lui pourrait ? Il l'espérait de tout coeur. Comme il avait espéré que Finn rejoigne le glee club.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
_ I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
_ No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_ to make you feel my love._

Marley se demandait si le glee club resterait le même. Certainement pas, non. Il y avait une plaie ouverte désormais. Elle se souvenait de Finn comme de son professeur. Celui qui leur avait appris des choses toutes bêtes, mais essentielles.

_ The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
_ and on the highway of regret._  
_ Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,_  
_ you ain't seen nothing like me yet._

Puck, Mike, Artie et Sam se remémorait cet ami avec lequel ils avaient tant ri. Puck se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait mis en place pour qu'il puisse avoir son diplome, Sam se rappelait de l'insistance qu'il avait eu pour lui faire découvrir le glee club. Artie se souvenait de la fois où il avait mis en péril son rôle de quaterback simplement pour que lui, Artie, puisse intégrer l'équipe de football. Quant à Mike, il se souvenait de lui comme d'un ami exceptionnel.

_ I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
_ Nothing that I wouldn't do._  
_ Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_  
_ to make you feel my love._

Tina et Brittany se rappelait de Finn comme de celui qu'elle n'avait pas si bien connu que ça. Mais aussi comme celui dont elles n'avaient jamais, non jamais douté.

_Rachel avait fini de chanter à présent. Elle accepta l'étreinte de ses amis et se laissa aller dans leurs bras. La vie n'était pas finie, Blaine avait raison. _

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Merci de reviewer, ce serait super :)**

Wiloo.


End file.
